


A Hard Goodbye

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Gibson sends Frank and Marcus to take Rob back from Cipher.





	A Hard Goodbye

Gibson slammed the phone down. _Dammit!_ Rob had run straight to Cipher. No doubt he had that useless junkie in tow. Perfect. Now how was he supposed to keep him in line? That boy had been getting more and more defiant lately. Well, no matter. The junkie might be beyond his reach...for now. Rob, however...He punched a button on his phone console.

"Marcus. Get in here!"

A few minutes later, Marcus knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Have a seat. I got an assignment for ya. Something tells me yer really gonna enjoy it."

"Oh?" A cruel smile formed on Marcus' lips. "Do tell, boss."

He walked over and sat down in the chair that was still a little warm from when Rob sat in it not even a full hour ago.

"It seems a piece of my property his having trouble remembering his place in the grand scheme of things. Rob's taken that junkie whore of his to Cipher. Unfortunately I can't do anything with the piece of street trash...Rob on the other hand...as long as he's marked, that crazy bastard has no choice but to hand him over."

"You want me to go pick him up from Cipher's and drag him back here to be punished?" Marcus asked, pulling out a knife from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and toying with it.

"Exactly. After you get him back here, he's all yours. Normally, I'd tell ya not to mess him up too bad, but he needs to remember what he is. The only limit you have is don't kill him."

"I've been needing to let off some steam after the latest...product kicked me earlier." Marcus stood up. "I'll need his Bill of Sale."

Gibson reached into a drawer and pulled out the needed paperwork. He handed the folder to Marcus. "Have fun."

Marcus took the folder and nodded with a grin. "Oh, I will."

He headed out of the room, passing by Frank on the way to the door. "Boss says the little brat's giving him trouble. He's run off to Cipher again."

"Need me to go with? He'll fight. You'll need someone to make sure he doesn't try anything."

Marcus looked over at him, then at the room Stanford was kept in. "Ask the boss. I'd love backup."

Frank was gone for a few minutes and came back with a big smile on his face. "Boss says the merch is asleep. I'm good to go."

"Excellent." Marcus grinned and led the way out. "Maybe we'll take his car keys, force him to bring me along on jobs from now on. Boss gave him too much freedom by letting him drive the car," he said as they headed out to the van.

"Yeah. Well, he was trustworthy til he met that street kid. Kinda think he has feelings for the scrawny thing. Course, that might go both ways. You've seen the way that junkie looks at him. All big puppy eyes."

"Tch. And here I thought his lack of screaming was a sign that he had become apathetic to everything and didn't feel emotions anymore." Marcus huffed as he got in the driver's seat and then a sick smile akin to The Grinch formed on his lips. "I suppose he's just gained a better tolerance for pain. I'll take that as my cue to be brutal."

"Boss give you a limit? He usually doesn't want him too messed up." Frank climbed into the stripped down back of the van and started looking for a few things. "Where did you put those plastic zip ties? Little weasel's learned how to slip rope."

"Don't kill him." Marcus laughed. "That's it. Just 'don't kill him'. He must've REALLY pissed him off tonight!" He looked over at him. "Glove box on the right, in the far back."

"Found 'em! Don't kill him, uh? That sounds like something I need to watch."

"You could help, if you want." Marcus chuckled and started the van, driving off down the road.

"I'll keep him from squirming. Wouldn't want to mess up your artwork."

Marcus smirked. "When I'm done with him, it'll take more than Cipher's special potions to fix him up."

"Got something special planned?"

"Oh, I'm thinking he could do without a body part or two." Marcus smirked coldly. "We'll send the removed body part to Cipher in a wrapped box. What do you think, an eye? Or an ear?"

"The weirdo does have a thing for eyes."

"The eye it is."

Marcus turned and drove towards Cipher's estate. Frank stepped out of the van and pushed the button on a speaker box next to the gate.

"Good evening, Lord Cipher. Our employer has sent us to pick up some of his property that seems to have wandered off " He held the paperwork up to the camera. The metal eye on the gate blinked at them.

"I'm aware. I told Gibson he'd be staying the night." Cipher replied over the speaker. "I was told he was done working for the night."

"The boss isn't happy with that arrangement and you are under obligation to return his property." Marcus said, getting out and holding up the Bill of Sale.

"...Fine." Cipher sighed. "Can it at least wait until after dinner?"

"No. Bring him out now." Marcus said firmly.

The eye didn't reply this time, but after a bit of a wait they saw the mansion door open and Rob stepped outside. He looked in as if speaking to someone they couldn't see and then he turned around a bit and bent over slightly before he turned and walked to his car to drive it out.

Once he was through the gate, he slowed down and stalled near the van. "...I'll follow you back." He told them, his head bowed. "He'll want his car back."

Frank grabbed the keys. "And give you a chance to run off? Not happening. Now get in the van. We'll send someone for the car in the morning."

Rob sighed and got out, going to climb into the van.

"Why don't you drive it back?" Marcus suggested with a smile as Rob got in and buckled up. "I'll wait for you before I do anything."

Rob glanced at Marcus, but said nothing. He was already in trouble, best to not make it worse.

"WAIT! STOP!" The three of them turned to the Theo running toward the gate. "Don't hurt him! Take me!"

Frank laughed. "You? Don't make me laugh, street trash."

Theo was grabbed from behind and held in place by Cipher, who had followed him outside.

"Don't be stupid." Cipher told him. "They'll just take both of you, and they have  _no_  reason to keep you alive."

He glared at the group outside the gate, looking furious but well-aware he couldn't do anything without causing trouble. "At least we know for sure Robbie will live. Anyone that kills their pets gets blacklisted."

Theo shrugged Cipher off him and grabbed the gate. "I love you!"

Marcus laughed. "You can't love an object, little boy. He's incapable of love. He's not allowed to, even if he was capable! You're better off warming Cipher's bed than yearning for a toy!"

"You're barbarians." Cipher said coldly. "Get off my estate, you got what you came for."

"Alright, Lord Cipher. We're going." Marcus said, getting back into the van and started it.

"Let's go home, boys!"

He did a U-turn and drove off, Frank's car not too far behind him.

Cipher sighed and placed a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder, looking regretful.

Marcus smirked as he watched the sight in the rear-view mirror. "I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this, you know that right?" Marcus sneered.

Rob glanced away. "When don't you?" He mumbled, looking out the window at the mirror that showed him the mansion disappearing in the distance. He wanted so badly to say "I love you too" It was risky enough slipping in a kiss just before he left, and his lips were still warm from it.


End file.
